Our research project focuses on how malaria parasites become resistant to major antimalarial drugs and why strains of the most deadly malaria parasite (Plasmodium falciparum) show different infectivities to cells of humans and certain other primates. In each of these areas we seek research advances that can improve the knowledge of disease processes in malaria and thereby support the development or testing of new antimalarial chemotherapies, diagnostic tools, and vaccines. The research activities in our program are multidisciplinary and include field studies in malarious regions as well as programs of basic laboratory investigation.